Karma's A Creep, But So Are Summer Romances
by XoXJonasBurningUpXoX
Summary: After a mistake, Lilly is the school bully's new target. At her new summer job, she meets a hot lifeguard & a cute stableboy. When she returns to school, will she be able to fight back? Nilly vs Loe. END PAIR- A SURPRISE. Based on book Defying the Diva
1. Trailer

It's spring time. Exams are soon coming up, and then summer will approach and friends depart their ways until September comes. It's no different for Lilly. Lilly Truscott is your average high school student. She's stubborn, compassionate, and quiet. Her biggest dream: to be editor in chief for next year's school newspaper_ The Review_. She has two friends. Alex Russo is the calm, silent one who tries not to let anyone make her decisions for her. On the contrary, Tawni Heart sticks by Lilly's side, but yearns to be a part of what we call the "popular group," ruled by queen bee Camilla Montez.

What will happen when the queen bee persuades your friends to walk over to "the dark side?"

"_You are impossible. I don't even know why I'm friends with you. Forget it, dumbass."_

_--_

"_I don't Lilly, I have to go. Camilla's calling me."_

You are alone. But it's not the end of the world…is it?

_*Reads Email* "Lilly the Hoe, we have taken a vote and decided that next Monday is the day you should kill yourself. Face it, you're the biggest loser at Northwestern High, and your life is over anyway. Do us all a favor and…"_

Your only plan is to stay away, but you can't hide. At least, not from Your Highness Camilla Montez.

"_Lilly, your father is going to drive you up to Silver Springs. You're going to spend summer with your Aunt Heather!"_

Maybe things may light up, once you snag two perky friends and a cute lifeguard.

"_Miley! Come meet Lilly! She gets to work at the pool!" Demi shrieks._

"_What?! With Nate?! Nate freaking' Gray! Oh my god"_

_--_

"_Hi I'm Nate. For this shift you have to sort the towels, work the register- you know how to do that right?" Does he really think I'm a baby?_

In life, there's always that one person who will listen to your problems. In this case, it's someone like you: an outcast.

"_Was your dream date with Nate as wonderful as you imagined?"_

Maybe your summer isn't as bad as you imagined, but what will happen once you return back to school? SHOULD you return, and face Camilla once again?

_Betrayal. Love. Friendships. Loss. Faith. Most importantly, Fighting Back._

XoXJonasBurningXoX presents to you, a fanfic based on the novel _Defying the Diva_ by D Anne Love.

Starring:

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

Nick Jonas as Nate Gray

Joseph Jonas as Joe Lucas

Camilla Belle as Camilla Montez

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Demi Lovato as Demi Monroe

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Tiffany Thorton as Tawni Heart

Zac Efron as Zac Truscott

…and many more in

_Karma's a Creep, But So are Summer Romances_

"How do you fight a bully whose weapons are only words?" – D. Anne Love

* * *

_A/N: I know that I currently have a chapter up of a story that was started but stopped after the first chapter. I never really found the inspiration for it anymore, therefore I stopped. If you would like to continue it, it's up for adoption. PM me, please. I WILL find time to finish THIS story. I finished reading Defying the Diva yesterday and had to instant inspiration to make this into a story for you guys. Don't worry...I will change the way it ended, so it will not be exactly like the book. ENJOY! (Constructive criticism please. I, myself, give loads of constructive reviews to others.)_


	2. Chapter 1

"Psssst! Lilly!" I shot out of my daydream when I heard Alex Gomez hissing in my ear. What a way to interrupt my fantasies. If you don't know yet, I am a journalist. I'm part of the newspaper club at Northwestern High. Every two weeks, a new edition of _The Review_ is printed, and everyone in the school gets a copy. They're usually content with what I write, with the occasional threats for spilling their secrets in the gossip column. Only thing is, that's not my part of the job.

The bell suddenly rang, and everyone tried to run out of the room before Mrs. Swift was able to shower them with homework. Tough luck. We have to write a two page essay on the causes of the Civil War.

"Lilly?" Alex caught me daydreaming about this week's newspaper, again.

"Huh?" I looked around. There was no one in the room.

"Everyone left. We can leave now."

I dropped my books into my bag and headed out the door with Alex. Students walked around the hallways, talking to one another, picking up their books from their lockers, and heading to class. I saw Lucas walk right past me, without even glancing in my direction. Stupid ex-boyfriend.

It wasn't long before Alex and I caught up with my other best friend, Tawni Heart.

"Hey Lilly. Hey Alex. It's lunch time. _Finally._"

"I really need a break, especially after this morning. Mrs. Kunkle made us write all period. I thought my hand was going to fall off any minute." Alex piped in.

I said, "Uh, guys, I can't come. I have a meeting with Mrs. Swift and the newspaper club about final details before the printout of _The Review._ It's coming out tomorrow."

Tawni chimed, "You spend way too much time on that newspaper, Lilly. We all know you're a good writer, but don't overdo it. We know you're tired. Tell Mrs. Swift to give you a break."

As Alex and Tawni made their way to the cafeteria, I sprinted upstairs to the computer lab, where we always held our meetings. I bolted through the door, just in time to hear Mrs. Swift say, "…winner will become editor in chief for the entire production of the newspaper."

"Oh, Lilly, it's nice to see you join us. I just got around to telling every about our contest."

"What contest?" I said, out of breath.

"Since our editor in chief Oliver is graduating this year, I am holding a contest to see who will follow his footsteps. Basically, each member has to write three articles on the presidency of Barack Obama. Your thoughts, opinions, and political views can be included. I will be looking to see who writes the best articles, and he or she will be editor in chief of _The Review_ next year. But remember, I am looking for _thoughtful _and _intelligent_ articles."

If I win this contest, not only will I be the youngest member of the club, but I'll also be the youngest editor in chief ever at Northwestern High.

Mrs. Swift gave me a look, which seemed to say, "I know you can do this."

The rest of the afternoon breezed through, with piles and piles and homework assigned. I was exhausted. After the end bell rang, Alex, Tawni, and I decided to walk to the end of the block to the local Panda Express. We ordered some food and sat down with our Cokes. Alex was in the middle of her rant about her desire to attend an art and music school when the she-devil walked through the doors with her mob.

Camilla Montez is the queen bee of Northwestern High. She walks through the hallways as if they were built just for her, and everyone knew better than to stand in her way when she cat-walked down the halls. Alex was constantly insulted by her, but never said anything. On the other hand, Tawni looked at the posse as if they were the Royal Family. Lilly knew she secretly craves to be a part of Camilla's group.

Tawni was instantly alert. "Look! Camilla's walking this way!"

Sure enough, Your Highness glided to their table.

"Hey guys! So my aunt is coming to take me to Los Angelos to see and possibly meet on these celebrities at the red carpet and I can't wait! She's also taking me to the studio where they shoot Suite Life on Deck! I'm so excited!"

Tawni was awestruck. She commented breathlessly, "Wow. Lucky you!"

"I know right! So Lilly, I'm hosting an Easter/Spring party at my house tomorrow and you are invited. But, of course, bring Zac too. He can dress up and be my date!"

Zac Truscott is my brother. He's quite attractive, if I say so myself. All the girls are constantly talking about him, and I have no clue how many phone numbers I've gotten from girls who want me to ask Zac for them. Camilla probably only wanted me to go so I would bring Zac.

"Sorry, Camilla," I rejected, "but I entered a contest for next year's newspaper. I'll need to concentrate on that."

"Wait, so you just turned down my invite?! Whatever." Camilla turns to Tawni. "Would you like to come? You can bring-" she throws a look at Alex. "-Alex if you would like to."

Before Tawni and Alex could even say anything, Camilla said, "my house, eight o'clock, tomorrow" and left.

The dumbstruck looks on Tawni and Alex's faces told Lilly that they can't believe they were invited to the hottest party of the year. Lilly rolled her eyes. "I gotta go."

Tawni looked at me, "I think I'll stay here a while longer."

"Whatever." I left without another word and started walking home.

Don't get me wrong, I love my friends. But the one thing I don't like is how much they want to fit in. Everyone wants to fit in, but to be in Camilla's group? That's a different story. It just seems like Tawni wants to be part of Camilla's posse than be friends with me.

--

By the end of the next day, every student had a copy of _The Review_. They flipped through it looking for juicy gossip around the school, or maybe catch up on the latest horoscopes.

I was getting her books out of my locker when suddenly, Tawni ran over, shoving the crisp newspaper in my face. "Lilly! How could you?! 'Tawni Heart went on a secret date with a certain junior football player!' You're the only one I told! How could you do this to me?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, but the gossip column editors were desperate for some juicy gossip, and I had to give it to them. Besides, why is it that I can write you other people's gossip but not yours?"

"You are impossible, Lilly. I don't even know why I'm friends with you. Forget it, dumbass."

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just-"

Just then, Camilla stomped over to us, flipping her hair back and giving me a death glare. "There you are, you whore."

I rolled my eyes. "What, Camilla? I have to go."

"No you don't. Of all things to write, you wrote about my party last month. 'Camilla Montez's party last month was just as crazy as her previous ones, going way past curfew'. You don't even know what happened!"

Tawni interrupted, "Camilla, she didn't know. Maybe it was a mistake."

"You're still taking _her_ side? After what she wrote about you? Please, the whole school knows what happened. They pity you. The girl no one knows about."

Tawni gulped, and inched a bit away from me.

She-devil rounded on me again. "The party next week is still on, but because of you, my dad called my aunt and cancelled my trip to LA. You fault. So, you're going to pay."

Camilla brushed past my shoulder and left, but not without eight of her friends joining her.

I went home, and before my mom had the chance to ask about my day, I ran upstairs to start my homework. Four hours later, I picked up the phone and dialed Tawni's number.

"Hello? Tawni?" In the background, I heard loud music, people yelling, and the sound of bottlesbeing popped open. Camilla's party, no doubt.

"Look Lilly, now is not a good time. I have to go."

I heard the dial tone, but not before hearing a high pitched laughed that brought chills along my spine. _Camilla._

_--_

_A/N: There you have it. First chapter of the story. It's more of a filler chapter. I know you wanted Nick and Joe to come in, but they won't come in until chapter 4 or so. Next chapter will show you what happens to Lilly and why she left to Silver Springs. Miley and Demi won't come in until chapter 3. REVIEW! I'm already writing the next chapter so the quicker I get reviews, the faster I'll post the next one. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I had this story done for a while, but I haven't had the chance to upload it. Sorry! I only have a couple chapters left to write, after that, I just have to upload. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the book Defying the Diva, the characters, or anything

--

By the next day, everyone knew about Camilla's scheme to make Lilly's life a living hell. School wasn't even like school anymore. The newspaper club didn't feel the same. On top of everything, her friends were sacrificing their friendship for Camilla. A place that makes them feel _special. _Wanted. The same world where Lilly knew, she didn't belong.

Tawni was acting like Lilly was never her friend. It was understandable. Tawni's father was a pilot who uprooted the family every few years whenever his assignment changed, and Tawni was always the new kid, desperate to belong. What was a bigger mystery was Alex, who in the past, had never let Camilla's words bring her down. But that didn't stop her from turning her back on Lilly too.

Every day from then on, Camilla and her clique devised some new form of torture. Nasty notes addressed to Lilly the Ho appeared in her locker. In fitness class, despite being a decent athlete, she was last to be chosen for teams. She sat alone at the far end of the bleachers watching as the team captains chose up sides for football drills.

A week later, Lilly was typing up an analysis for her homework when a windown popped up: _1 NEW MESSAGE!_ Curiosity came through her, as she clicked the link. The subject line, _Save the date!! _seemed like an invitation, so she opened it without checking who sent it.

_Lilly the Ho,_

_We have taken a vote and decided that next Monday is the day you should kill yourself. Face it, you're the biggest loser at Northwestern High School, and your life is over anyway. Do us all a favor so we don't have to keep looking at your gigantic hippo butt and your ugly face._

Lilly's stomach heaved. She ran to the bathroom, almost not making it before she threw up.

"Lilly?" Mrs. Truscott peeked into the bathroom, and seeing her daughter on the tile floor, she pulled the door all the way open and bent down to brush Lilly's damp hair away. "What's the matter honey?"

"Must have been the cafeteria food. I feel better now, Mom."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should take something to settle your stomach."

"I'm okay. Just need some sleep."

"You're working too hard on that paper. You're just like your uncle. You never know when enough is enough."

--

The next morning, Lilly made her way to her locker when she saw Tawni and Alex standing near it, their backs to her. Tawni looked over her shoulder, caught Lilly's gaze, and fled towards Camilla. Alex just stayed there.

Lilly chose the opportunity to start a conversation. "You have to help me."

Alex looked sorry. "If I defend you, Camilla will get the whole school on me like they did to you."

"You never cared what Camilla thought!"

"Yeah, but I don't want the whole school making fun of me either."

Just then, Camilla called out in her high shrilled voice, "Alex, are you coming?"

"I gotta go." Alex slowly walked away.

"Coward! I hate you!" Lilly screamed, running in the opposite direction.

Alex didn't look back. _Welcome to hell._

Monday came along. Lilly decided to skip school that day. She thought, maybe if I skipped, everyone would think that I actually did commit suicide, then Camilla would be the one to blame.

Mrs. Truscott came into the room. "Honey, what's been going on lately? I haven't seen your friends for weeks, and you lost so much weight. You don't bother with your hair or clothes anymore. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Everything's fine mom. It's just the newspaper situation. I'm just tired all the time."

If only she knew.

--

Despite what's been going on with the students, school passed like nothing happened. Exams passed, and summer began.

On the first day of summer, the doorbell rang. Lilly was packing for her summer at Aunt Heather's. Being the only one home, Lilly answered the door.

"Here," Tawni shoved her a bag. Lilly looked inside: collections of CDs, nail polish, an magazines. All the things Lilly brought over to Tawni's house during their sleepovers.

"I'm surprised you didn't trash my stuff, the way you've trashed my whole life."

"Look, Lilly. Try to understand."

"Oh, I understand. You let Camilla ruin my life and never once stood up for me."

"You think you are such hot stuff because you're the only sophomore on the paper. As if anybody cares."

"You're _jealous_ because I got some attention for once?"

"Jealous? Of that whole bunch of newspaper geeky losers of yours? Don't make me laugh."

"I thought you were proud of me. I thought we were friends."

"Yeah," Tawni said, "I thought so too. But what you did to me was proof that you never really cared about me."

"I said I was sorry. What else can I do?"

"I have to go."

"So go. I'm not stopping you." Lilly was no longer in the mood to make amends.

"And one more thing. You can rot up there in Silver Springs for all I care."

"Fine!" Lilly slammed the door and leaned against it, tears streaming down her face.

So that's how Lilly Truscott started her summer. Her father drove her to Silver Springs the next morning, stopping here and there to explain the beautiful scenery that was once his childhood.

"Remember the time Aunt Heather allowed you to ride with her in the Fourth of July parade?"

"Yeah. I loved having an aunt who was mayor." Heather Truscott, also known as Lilly's aunt, was Silver Springs mayor two terms ago. Everyone in the town knew Lilly as the Mayor Truscott's niece.

Her dad pulled into Heather's driveway and honked the horn. Aunt Heather rushed out, and she threw herself into her brother's arms. "Fred!"

"Hi, Heather. How are you?"

"Oh, great as ever." She let go of him and hugged Lilly. "Lilly, darling, I can't believe how grown up you are!"

"Hi, Aunt Heather."

The three of them went inside the house, where Dad and Lilly ate a quick meal. Mr. Truscott was in great hurry to return back to town, than catch a plane with Lilly's mother to Europe.

--

If there's one thing everyone in Silver Springs knew about Heather Truscott, it would be her involvement in the community. She would be at the community blood drives, local elections, the annual arts fair, protests, etc. Now, she owns a little shop call BACK IN THYME. Heather explained that it was a shop for old fashioned herbal remedies.

"We're open from ten to five, except for Friday when we're open till seven. Saturdays we close at noon. Of course, I don't expect you to work here all the time. But it's better to have some structure in the day. Rather than sitting around in pajamas till all hours." Heather explained,

_Wait!_ I wanted to yell. _Who said anything about my working all summer? What if I want to spend all day in front of the TV letting my brain rot?_

A blond woman suddenly rushed in, followed by a wheezing kid. "Thank goodness you're open," the woman said to my aunt. "Max is coming down with a cold. If he gets sick, our whole vacation will be ruined!"

Aunt Heather flew into action. "Lilly darling, get the step stool and hand me that blue bottle on the top shelf. Pour a couple tablets into a mortar and start grinding them. Look in the basket next to the cash register and get that plastic bag and dump the powder in there."

Lilly did as she was told, no questions asked. She opened the bag and cloud of fine brown dust filled the air. Her nose prickled. She sneezed. A balloon suddenly inflated in her head, cutting off her oxygen. She dropped the plastic bag and ran onto the counter. "Excuse me." She scratched her arms until a bumpy red rash appeared.

Fifteen minutes later, Lilly was sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor peered at her, and said that her reaction was one of the worst allergic reactions he'd ever seen. A shot was given, a cream was prescribed, and a warning was issued to stay away from _Back in Thyme_.

Heather drove Lilly straight home and put her to bed. "Get some rest, and don't worry about a thing. Obviously working at the shop in out of the question, but I have a plan!"

After all that happened today, Lilly was totally wiped out. "Wadever," and pulled the bed sheet over her head.

_So you've just seen what happened near the end of the year at Northwestern High, and why Lilly was so eager to leave the town. Next chapter, we will probably add some new friends into the picture!! Plus, maybe a sneak peek of her new beau… *wink wink*_

_Until next time, my friends! Reviews are appreciated!_

_-Laura_


End file.
